Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic components, and more particularly, to an electronic passive component structure integrating at least an inductive and a capacitive component.
Electronic passive components, integrating inductive and capacitive components, are advantageous for the demand of ever-decreasing profile. Passive integration will enable the incorporation of the inductive component and the capacitive component into a single structure. The inductive components may be inductors or transformers.
Various structures, such as inductor-inductor-capacitor (L-L-C), inductor-capacitor-transformer (L-C-T) and inductor-inductor-capacitor-transformer (L-L-C-T) structures, are generally fabricated by integrating capacitors with inductors and/or transformers. The inductive components and capacitive components are generally designed dependently, which is disadvantageous for further reducing the integration structure profile.